


VampC**k

by AthenaErrata



Series: VampC**k [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaErrata/pseuds/AthenaErrata
Summary: Buffy and Spike going at it season 6. This is a dark 2 parter.This was my very first fic. I have read a fair bit, but I think the vampcock idea is new (never seen anyone mention this). I posted it on Spikeluver a long long time ago. At one time Id worked the way I see this relationship out into a long and disturbing series. But I lost most of it and not sure I should try recreating it
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: VampC**k [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551349
Kudos: 14





	VampC**k

The first time had been an accident. Buffy’s approach to him was violent as ever. She rode him hard and rough. Pulling at him, scratching him. Hissing at him to fuck her, harder, faster, more. She’d hurt him just a little more that he’d expected, and.. he’d vamped. ..just for a moment, lost control and vamped, inside of her. He’d have wagered she would stake him on the spot for it, had he given it any thought. 

He hadn’t though, had he? Given it any thought. Just jumped on the Buffy train and clung on, riding her for dear life. The very first time he’d been inside her was all it had taken. He knew then that no matter what he couldn’t give it up. And they’d descended into a kind of madness. A frenzy of fucking. The first time that first night it had been different. She’d been there, with him. The shock of entering her, his awe had been in her face too. He knew that, he’d clung to that. But as soon as that was over she’d unleashed her fury. Biting, scratching, punching him, taunting him calling him names. And still he was hard for her, desperate for her. Wanting to touch, dying to taste. 

Hey evil here, he could get off on rough sex with the best of them. He matched her stride for stride as she set their brutal pace. But somewhere he was hoping she’d run out of steam and he could show her, show her how he felt, make love to her. He cringed, here he was, the master vamp, crawling to ‘make love’. Ewww!

And now he’d torn it, vamped. Her eyes when he did it. Oh god, terror and wait a minute..,was that lust?

\--x—

‘Wh-what happened?’

‘I..lost control..it was just…’ he fought embarrassment then countered, ‘you’d been laying it on pretty thick Slayer. Demon after all, only so much I can take’

She frowned, ‘but..I mean’ crimson swept over her. He puzzled, he’d thought there’d be something wooden and pointy coming his way any second now. Instead she seemed…flushed? ‘I mean it felt…different…down there…’

Understanding dawned. His mouth curved wickedly. ‘Down there?’ he drawled, drawing out her squirming. It really was delicious, she was such a prude. ‘You mean down where my cock is in your cunt.’ He enunciated each word, savouring her blushes.

‘Well, yeah…’ he shrugged, ‘you know …right?’ Off her look of confusion he drew back, disbelieving, ‘I mean you must know… right?’ She still looked blank, though increasingly pissed at his incredulity. ‘You’re the bloody Slayer! Don’t you know anything about vampires?!?’

‘So tell me’ 

‘Well here’s not the only place we get bumpies’ He gestured to his forehead. ‘My whole body changes when I vamp, including this’. He took her hand and placed it on his cock ‘You didn’t know?’

She shook her head. He fell silent, thinking it was probably better she didn’t know why or what use he’d made of his vamped cock previously.

\----x---- 

She’d tried to put it out of her mind but her mind wasn’t cooperating. It had felt..it had felt..oh god it had felt good when he vamped. Big, really, really big and, oooh something else. She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts away. It disturbed her. Well really all of it disturbed her, sleeping with Spike!? Well sleeping wasn’t the right word for it, sex: sex with spike. She was having sex with Spike and she couldn’t stop. And now she was thinking about how he’d felt inside her when he’d vamped and she couldn’t stop thinking about it. What was wrong with her?? 

Maybe it was just the thrill of it. Of something so perverse as doing it with the actual demon. She was sick. She felt the tears well up. Why was she doing this, betraying her calling? Her duty? She knew it was wrong, why couldn’t she stop? Why was she even thinking of crossing yet another line when she couldn’t even bring herself to think about the lines she had already crossed? She was ‘sleeping’..with Spike. Line crossed. He had no soul. Yet all she thought about some days was how long left until sunset, until she could go to him and make the world stop for a few hours. Other times, all she could think of was her shame. What if Giles found out, or...Angel? Or Willow and Xander? The disgust they would feel, the disappointment. Spike was an animal, worse than that, he was a monster. 

But the sex, the release, letting go completely, letting the world go to hell as she climaxed again and again. Letting her emotions out as she raged and fought and scratched him, hurt him all over. She put it all on him and still he wanted more, wanted her. Bruising him with her thighs as she convulsed around him, no thought for anything but how her body felt, how good she felt. Her treacherous mind slid back to the feeling when he’d vamped.

\----x---- 

The crypt door burst open. Buffy. ‘Hey love’ he looked up smiling.

‘Don’t call me that’ 

‘What is it, what happens when you vamp?’ she demanded.

He shook his head, she really wasn’t one for foreplay. ‘Look, I lost control a bit, it won’t happen again’ he tried to head the conversation off

She studied him, eyes steady, slayer eyes, sizing him up. ‘No there’s something you’re avoiding. Out with it’

‘Nothing, just thought you’d be pissed at being shagged by a demon. All those slayer instincts...’

‘Spike, tell me’

‘Thought you’d be running me through with a stake by now’

She grabbed him, slammed him into the wall ‘talk!’

‘You won’t like it’

Slam. ‘Talk.’

He huffed upright, straightening his shirt, leaning in towards her he played his final hand. ‘Sure you wouldn’t prefer to…’ he ran a suggestive hand lightly over her.

She cut her eyes up at him. ‘Spike I am enough of a Slayer to know when a demon is lying to me and you are avoiding something and I want to know what it is.’

He knew he was beaten. ‘Right, when I vamp my cock gets ridges on it’

‘I know that, but what is it for, there’s something about it you aren’t telling me and I want to know.’

He wheeled round spotting an advantage. ‘How do you know all of a sudden? Felt it did you?’ He leered, ‘it feel gooood?’

She slapped him.

He advanced, deadly, stepping right up close. ‘Tell me ‘luv’ how did my vamp cock make you feel? She recoiled flushing. Ashamed. ‘Made you hot didn’t it, made you horny?’

The aggression hung thick between them. 

Then she came to, fight going out of her, ‘You can’t distract me like this Spike’, she said flatly. ‘It felt good but there’s something else about it, something you’re hiding and I need to know’.

He conceded with a tilt of his head. ‘Alright but let’s talk it through on the move and no stakes. You won’t like it.’

He told her as they walked through the night. About a victim’s orgasm would spike their blood making it more potent. How a human would orgasm helplessly if penetrated by a vamped out cock. ‘I don’t know how it works, just that it does, doesn’t matter if a person is scared to death or unwilling. It’s the ridges or maybe the secretions… or something... Anyway it makes them come’

‘And then you feed’

‘Then we feed’

‘How come I don’t know about this...’

He shrugged, ‘I guess it’s not so common, you need to know what you’re doing to feed like this, and it’s not like the victim survives so…’ his voice tailed off. The horror and disgust on her face was etched clear.

‘So not all vamps do this?’

‘No.’

She swallowed.'But you have,’ she said quietly.

‘Yes’, he said ‘I have’. She left him then. 

\----x-----

Alone that night, he’d wandered restlessly, looking for a fight to work his issues out on. She knew what he was, he’d never hidden it from her. He was evil - so why was he cringing about a feeding technique that should be a matter of pride. He’d revelled in his skill back then, taking a girl, her fear and terror intoxicating, spicing her blood by tearing into her and riding her. Her screams and sobs as the pleasure hit. It was an art, it took a master vampire to hunt like that and he’d provided it for Dru many times, proudly. Point of fact, just thinking about it gave him the tinglies. Before he’d been chipped he’d loved doing that.

So what was he now, the Slayer’s whipping boy? Times when she came to him, needy and angry, he’d think just this one more time. He’d do it once more and maybe what happened that first time would somehow happen again. He’d get under her skin, somehow weasel his way into her heart. How could he love her if she didn’t love him? Or maybe he’d just have this one last taste and get out of Sunnydale for good. Yet afterwards, as she ran out virtue fluttering he’d know he’d made no progress. He was still in way over his head and no end in sight.  
Maybe he should vamp out inside her, drive her wild, end up with either him staked or her drained. Put an end to it.

\--------------x------------- 

Despite her revulsion she’d gone back. Needing to scratch the itch she’d turned up at his crypt. He opened the door before she got there. Sensing her, pulling her in and close.

‘Slayer, been waiting for you’ 

He pulled her hand down over his crotch letting her feel the outline of his burgeoning erection. She’d kissed him frantically them, rubbing against him like she couldn’t get enough sensation. 

‘Oh kitten, slow down’, he breathed trying to soothe her with his hands. 

‘Spike, Spike, I want..I want, want you’ His heart sang.

She was restless under him, needing more, wanting, keening. 

‘More, more, Spike, I need more, please’. Bucking against him she stopped suddenly, completely still with him inside. Her eyes huge and dark. 

‘…vamp inside me...please’

The shock froze him. ‘I want it, I want... more’.

‘Buffy, no.’

‘Please Spike, I need you to...’ tears gathered in her eyes ‘..I want you to...break me...’

‘Buffy, love’. 

‘Don’t’, she gasped, ‘don’t call me that. Don’t call me love’. 

Rage bloomed inside him. This was all she wanted him for. Well he’d let her have it and if he drained her during good bloody riddance! He’d vamped and allowed his demon free reign. Pounding into her, drawing screams as the ridges did their work inside. Buffy arching, clenching. gasping as he thrust in and out of her, in and out. He was dimly aware of orgasms crashing through her, he rode them one after another. The smell of her, all around him driving him crazy. He wanted, needed, his overwhelming desire was to bite her. Slayer blood. The monster in him was roaring for it, roaring for his release. But he fought it, rearing up to keep himself away from her neck even as he rode her fiercely. Grasping her hips as he pounded into her. With a final scream Buffy was wrung dry. Trembling with the last of his control Spike morphed back, still hard. He hadn’t thought himself capable of restraint like this. 

Gently he carried them to the bed, laying her down and settling himself on top. In her sated state she allowed him to brush the hair off her face and kiss her tenderly. Gently kissing her face, eyes, nose, smiling against her skin as he continued thrusting. Wrapping her around him, gathering her warm, sweet body to him. Kissing her deeply and thrusting and thrusting: gently, rhythmically. He felt their breathing align, looking deep into her eyes as his release finally claimed him. He allowed the orgasm to wash through him, almost gentle, never once breaking his gaze. Laying himself bare as he poured his seed into her sated body. I love her, god, I love her so. He felt her quiver round him as she clasped him to her and kissed him back.

They lay entwined a long, long time. The quiet stillness of the night around them. He could sense for the first time that she was totally and completely satisfied. He couldn’t speak for fear of ruining the spell between them. Allowing her finally to turn into the crook of his arm and fall asleep.


End file.
